Sceptre of YuYevon
by jacen9
Summary: After Sin was defeated Yuna throught that was the end of it. She was wrong, an old nemisis will return, a new Summoner will rise, and the fate of the World will rest with a man who shouldn't even exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, or any related information. I don't own any of the items, names or anything related with Final Fantasy. I don't own anything even remotely related to Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 1 

It had been two months since the faith had disappeared and so had Tidus. When he had left it had left a gaping hole in her heart. For the last two months nearly everyday since that day Yuna had been walking along the beach of Besaid, whistling for him. She had been whistling so much it almost hurt to do it, it almost hurt to breathe. But everyday Yuna would return to her hut in Besaid village without hearing his voice, without feeling his touch.

As a result of this Yuna had decided to retrace her steps of her pilgrimage across Spira, hoping to find him, at the very least feel close to him. But everyone knew what the main reason was for this travel, about a week ago Rikku had arrived on Besaid just coming from Mt Gagazet having discovered something that had given her hope that he might be back.

"That big faith thing that was at Mt Gagazet, well it's back. Not all of it, just a small piece but it's there!" She had said. Since Yuna knew that this meant that the Faith was still dreaming, since the Faith was dreaming she might be able to see him again, even if it was for the last time.

As Yuna was packing she felt a presence behind her, she turned and saw a strange shimmering, then a note appeared on the table that was right next to the door. As Yuna opened this note she discovered that it was written on a kind of paper that was smooth to the touch, but the words were written not in pencil and not in pen. When Yuna saw what it said her heart missed a beat. It read 'Come to Mt Gagazet. Talk to the Faith, then I will see you.'

At reading this Yuna packed furiously, not bothering to fold everything, just throwing it into the suitcase and running out of the door. When she got out of the door she saw that Wakka, Lulu and Rikku were waiting for her. Lulu was talking to Wakka, since SIN was destroyed those two had become much closer, even intimate if she had to guess. Rikku was sitting on the floor next to the door and was the first to see Yuna come out of her hut. "Yuna, you don't need all that luggage. We're using my papas Airship. We'll be at Mt Gagazet in an hour." Even through she had said we the note hadn't referred to anyone else. "Come on Yuna, let's go." Wakka said, while making a hand movement towards the road, after that Yuna, Rikku, Lulu and Wakka set out on another journey.

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, or any related information. I don't own any of the items, names or anything related with Final Fantasy. I don't own anything even remotely related to Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 2 

Just as Rikku had said they were at Mt.Gagazet within an hour. Once there Kimarhri met them. Kimarhri wore the traditional robes of an Elder; it seemed that they had promoted him to it since Seymour had decimated the Ronso on his way up Mt.Gagazet.

"Kimarhri!" Yuna shouted and gave her friend a hug. She hadn't seen Kimahri since after the celebration, Kimarhri had told Yuna that he needed to get back to Mt.Gagazet to help his people, and that had been the last she had seen of him. "Yuna. Kimarhri glad." Yuna realised that Kimarhri's English hadn't gotten any better, and smiled at this. It didn't take long for them to set off up the mountain and the climb did seem a little easier since they weren't fighting against the blizzard. All the way up Kimarhri started to fill Yuna in on the events on Mt.Gagazet. "Faith appeared two weeks ago. Waters rise, big sphere appear, also pink cloud now encompass faith scar, no-one allowed to go near."

Just as Kimarhri finished Yuna could see the Faith scar, and through the pink cloud that seemed to run off the mountain saw the remaining Faith. It was small, but so familiar. Yuna walked up to it, reached out her hand. Then blackness took her.

Yuna stood over looking a very large city. It seemed that she was standing on one of the larger buildings of this city. The problem was that she had seen this city before, but that was impossible. The only place that she had even seen anything close to this was when Seymour had proposed to her in Guadosalam, during the display of the sphere. Yuna looked down and saw that she was standing on a piece of metal that resembled a walking plank. It seemed to be part of a construction project of the building she was standing on. She stepped back with fear, she had never been so high up, the only time she had been was on the airship but that was different. "Don't be afraid." A voice said behind her. Yuna turned round to see the Faith. It was the Faith from Bevelle, the Bahamut Faith. This faith she remembered had said things that now that she though about it seemed to tell her that he knew that Tidus was a dream. She opened her mouth to speak a question even though she knew that answer, "Is this Zanarkand?"

"The dream Zanarkand? Yes. But, why are you here? You should not be here." The Faith responded, shaking its head. But still Yuna could see the questioning look in the eyes beneath the hood. Yuna had to ask, "Tidus, is…is he here?" but before the Faith could answer it disappeared, then all the world seemed to shift around her, phase out then come back. But this time she was standing alone, on some kind of dock. Not a sound could be heard. Then something shattered the silence.

A crowd of people had appeared at the end of the pier, all shouting his name. Then he appeared, out of the boat that seemed to be connected to the pier and ran over to the crowd. But in the process he ran right through Yuna, "Amazing." A familiar voice said next to Yuna. Yuna gasped at hearing the voice, it sounded so familiar but so sad. Yuna turned, praying that the person next to her would be Tidus. Her prays were answered when she turned round and saw the face of the man that she loved. "Hi Yuna."

"Hi…" It was the only this that she could say, even though throughout the time that he had been gone she had thought of hundreds of things to say to him, to ask, to do. "What is this place?"

"This is Zanarkand. The dream world re-born. But this is not why you are here, I managed to create a Faith just enough to allow this. Listen, SIN is coming back."

"What? That's impossible!" Yuna shouted, she had lost so much fighting SIN, she didn't want it to be in vain. "We destroyed SIN. We destroyed Yu-Yevon. We…"

"It is true that you destroyed SIN. But Yu-Yevon lives. He managed to save himself by making a faith in the form of a sceptre. It is called the Sceptre of Yu-Yevon. It needs to be brought here, and then locked away in the Farplane forever." Tidus explained, Yuna looked at this Tidus and then back at the other one that was now talking to some boys. That was the Tidus that she knew, but this one knew her, could see her, and was talking to her, even though something seemed a little off. "If it is obtained by someone in Spira Yu-Yevon will become SIN once more. Only one who is or was a summoner can grasp, wield or bring here safely." Tidus explained, Yuna couldn't believe what she was hearing, that a Faith could bring back SIN, and that the only reason that Tidus had brought her here was to get it, not to see her, or to be with her. Yuna thought about what he was saying, it wouldn't be impossible since Yu-Yevon had been the one to summon SIN in the first place, he would have had to create a Faith, of some kind. Yuna decided to help him, even though she knew that it might take years to find, so she asked, "Tidus, Zanarkand ruins is a big place. I mean nowhere as big as this place, but it will still take years to find. How can we…"

"I'll show you. Because of all the death in Zanarkand the barrier between the worlds is thin there, I will be able to pass over. But I must worn you, it will be like when I disappeared. I won't be real flesh and bone, I'll just be a shimmer, a ghost. Nothing more." Tidus interrupted, Yuna still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, this didn't seem like the Tidus that she knew, and loved. "I'll send you back now. Meet me at the Zanarkand Dome, that's where the barrier is thinnest, see you there." And with that the dream world faded and was replaced with blackness once more.

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, or any related information. I don't own any of the items, names or anything related with Final Fantasy. I don't own anything even remotely related to Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 3 

Yuna awoke to the faces that she recognised, Lulu kneeling down beside her, Kimarhri just standing there as normal, Rikku standing behind Lulu and Wakka was kneeling beside Lulu. "Good, your awake." Lulu said, Yuna could tell that she had been near to tears, or was very worried. "What happened?"

"I saw him."

"Yuna, you lost consusness. Was it possible that you just dreamed seeing him." Rikku said, even though she was only 15 she often thought like an adult. Most people in spira did, as they didn't know what day would be their last. Now that Yuna thought about it, it did seem like a dream, but something kept telling her that it wasn't. "Well, theirs one way to be sure. We need to go to Zanarkand. He told me that we need to find the Sceptre of Yu-Yevon."

"What?" Rikku blurted out. Yuna looked at the young Al-Bhed, it wasn't like her to blurt things out like that, so Yuna asked, "Yes, what do you know about it."

"Um, well, you know… On a raid of some Al-Bhed a sphere was discovered. It was old, very old. When it was played it showed one man, he was tall, broad and muscular. But what also caught our eye was that he was waving a Sceptre around which looked like a Faith. The audio said something like _This is the Sceptre in action, now Bevelle will taste the power of the summoners, all thanks to Zanarkand and Yu._ We didn't think anything of it." Rikku explained, all the while the group listened in, giving Rikku their full attention. Yuna was the first to say something after Rikku had finished, "So this Yu could be Yu-Yevon. And this sceptre in the sphere…"

"Might be the Sceptre of Yu-Yevon. But I don't know how you know about it. This sphere was kept at Home, but when Home was destroyed I don't doubt that the sphere was destroyed as well, or at least buried under a million tones of rock." Rikku finished for Yuna, and added the last part. Yuna now knew that it wasn't a dream, that she had seen Tidus, and that the threat was real. Yuna stood up and said, "We need to get to the dome in Zanarkand. Then he'll show us the way." And with that Yuna walked off up the remainder of the mountain and onto Zanarkand ruins, the city of the dead.

Yuna walked into the dome of Zanarkand with the group now walking behind. They had all ran after Yuna as she had walked off towards Zanarkand. As she walked in the dome she caught sight of a shimmer, it was small, but it was there. As always Wakka and Lulu stepped forward with their weapons in place ready to attack it when it became a Fiend. Instead of becoming a Fiend they got a voice from the shimmer and then saw a body appear, it said, "Lower your weapons Wakka, Lulu. I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to, which I wouldn't anyway." Tidus emerged shortly after. Wakka stepped back, Lulu's mouth gapped open, Rikku shortly followed Wakka but Yuna just stood their smiling just as Tidus knew that she would. But she was not important at the moment, the sceptre. "Glad you decided to come. We must hurry. The Sceptre has it's own trial and as a result takes a while. The entrance is at the back of la… I mean Yunalesca's room. We need to hurry." And with that he started to walk in deeper into Zanarkand and in the direction of Yunalesca's room. All the group did was to follow. Along the way they tried to talk to Tidus but the only one that Tidus seemed interested in talking to was Yuna, but it wasn't about things such as Wakka would have though two people in love would talk about, he seemed to be obsessed in preparing Yuna for the trail, and telling them all how important it was that they find the sceptre.

As they walked into the main room Wakka had his reservations about Tidus, he seemed a little off, and when he asked Lulu about it she also agreed with him. Tidus walked forward and said, "Here we are. The entrance to the trail. Amazing, not even Yunalesca knew about this place." He waved his hand and a door appeared, the kind that guarded Faith. "Only myself and Yuna may go ahead." He said. This Wakka did not like, he did not trust this Tidus. "Whoa Tidus. You aren't exactly real so you can't protect her, if something happens…"

"If something happens the only thing that will happen will be that Yuna will die, and even if you all came it wouldn't stop it. Plus try and walk through" Tidus taunted Wakka with the challenge, this was not like the Tidus that Wakka knew, and he could see that Yuna caught that too. Even though he took the challenge, and as a result was sent on his arse when the door attacked him with an air attack, the very air around him seemed to become a wall and pushed him back. "As I said. Only a summoner may enter. I can go because for all intensive proposes I am dead. Come on Yuna." And with that he walked through. Yuna looked back at Wakka when he said, "Yuna, be careful. I don't trust this Tidus he seems different, almost evil. Just don't let your guard down."

"I won't. I'll be back soon." Yuna answered and with that she walked through the now open door.

The other side was completely different. Also it was under water, it looked like it was a place that had survived the attack. This place was untouched, and also had power running through it. "Well done, you passed the test. I knew that you could do it. The sceptre is just through here."

"But you said that there was a trail." Yuna said, not understanding what was happening. Tidus turned and answered with, "The wall was the trail. Now go and get the sceptre, it's the only way that Spira will get rid of SIN once and for all." And with that he walked back to the door behind Yuna and waited. Yuna looked at him, and then started walking towards the sceptre. Each step seemed to be harder and harder, it was almost like something was draining the life out of her. Then she walked through the last door and saw it.

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, or any related information. I don't own any of the items, names or anything related with Final Fantasy. I don't own anything even remotely related to Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 4 

The sceptre stood up right; the base of the sceptre was imbedded into rock. The pole of the sceptre was about the size of the one that Yuna used to wield, but half way up the metal took on a spiral shape, until it reached the top. The top, and the main part of the sceptre were just as Tidus had said. It was a Faith. It was very small, but Yuna could feel the power radiating off this thing, but she could not believe that this thing could all by it's self resurrect Sin. By her reasoning she believed that it took all of the Souls of the Faith to dream, and then the soul of Yu-Yevon needed an Aeon to convert, and even then it took 10 years. Yuna reached out and took the sceptre. An energy pulse raced up her arm, and over her body, she cried out Tidus's name in surprise, but when she managed to turn to see what he was doing he was just standing their, arms folded across his chest smiling. The energy pulse stopped, Yuna looked back at the sceptre and saw that the rock was now gone, and that it was now in her hand. "Good Yuna. Come, we must go back to the dome. I can take the s… sceptre back to the Farplane from there." Tidus turned and walked out, not bothering to see if Yuna was behind him. Yuna couldn't believe how Tidus was treating her, if he didn't look like Tidus, she would have sworn that it was someone else she knew, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged and walked out of the chamber.

Wakka, Lulu and Rikku stood their, waiting for Yuna to come out. She was a bit shocked to see that she couldn't see Tidus. "If you're looking for Tidus, he went back to the dome." Wakka said, his voice carried with it a lot of anger. "What's wrong Wakka?" Yuna asked, even though she knew the answer, "its Tidus. I don't know, it just doesn't seem like him. He seems too angry, it's like he's a different person, who just looks like Tidus. If you asked me, he's acting a bit like Mastier Seymour."

"Wakka!" Lulu scorned, but Yuna knew that he was right. As that was the name that she had been searching for. "Hey guys. Come on!" a voice shouted from the dome, even though it was a long way, Yuna believed that if he could come back from the dead, he could certainly make his voice project.

Wakka, lulu, rikku, and Yuna walked, into the dome and saw Tidus, the dome was full of pierflies. Yuna walked through them, wakka, lulu and rikku tried to follow, but found that it was like walking through mud, it took a lot of effort to lift one foot, even though yuna was walking through it fine. She was still holding the sceptre when Tidus turned, looked at her and said, "ok Yuna, give me the sceptre. I'll seal it away forever, spira will never again know this evil."

"Tell me something Tidus. What did you promise me in the spring that night?" Yuna asked, while walking around the inner perimeter of the dome, within a meter of Tidus, but out of his reach. "What? Why are you asking me this now! Give me the sceptre! Help me destroy S…Sin once and for all."

"Tell me!" Yuna shouted, she knew that he would not be able to answer, even though he gave it a go. "I promised you that I would protect you. And that I wouldn't let you die. Satisfied?" Tidus said, Yuna would have given him the sceptre if he hadn't said that last piece. "What else?"

"Stupid girl." Tidus stretched out his hand, Yuna stepped back, but the sceptre flew out of her hand and fell in Tidus's grip. "Thank you my dear Yuna. You have just helped me, helped me to save spira. With this power I will wash away the pain, the anguish that Sin bought. I will accomplish in a few days, or weeks what Sin could not in nearly 1000 years. And I have you to thank for it."

"Who are you?" yuna shouted. The pierflies were going ballistic now, they were flying around Tidus…no, not Tidus who ever he was. And it was then that she saw what was happening, the sceptre was absorbing the pierflies. He looked down, and smiled at Yuna. "You don't think that death would stop me, even after your little sending." He walked up to Yuna and put his hand on her cheek, it felt real, for a moment she closed her eyes, but opened them when she felt sharp nails touching her skin. "I would never leave you, my dear wife." Yuna's eyes snapped open, and the man that she had wished it wasn't appeared, it was Mastier Seymour, just as wakka had though. He was holding the sceptre, "but don't worry my love, even though on some level I loved you, I know that you didn't love me. So I will send you to the person that your heart most desires, as to make my dream come true, yours will also have to come back." Seymour walked back into the centre of the dome, put the sceptre above his head. And a bright white light exploded out of the sceptre, Yuna's last sight was just before the flash, when it looked like all the pierflies from all over spira were converging on the staff, and being absorbed by it.

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, or any related information. I don't own any of the items, names or anything related with Final Fantasy. I don't own anything even remotely related to Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 5 

Yuna woke up on a stone surface. She could hear music, but not any music that she had heard before, this had more of a pulse behind it. She sat up, and thought that maybe she was in the Farplane, but that all changed when she saw where she was, she was in Zanarkand, but not the Zanarkand that she knew, the Dream world Zanarkand. She stood up and looked around her, she saw Wakka, Lulu and Rikku on the ground as well. She went to each of them waking them up, and saw that their reaction was just the same as hers. They started to walk when she heard a familiar name being chanted, it was 'him'. _Tidus, Tidus, Tidus._ When she found the source of the chanting she saw the boat, and saw him come out of the door, wave, and run to his fans just as she had seen him do. "This is impossible, I saw this when I came here the first time."

"The first time Yuna? We've never been here before, except when Seymour showed us the sphere." Wakka said, Lulu and Rikku nodded their heads in approval. "This is where Seymour took me when I touched the faith on Mt. Gagazet. And this is what happened; he ran over and started to sign some people's blitzballs." And just after Yuna finished he started to sign the Blitzballs. Yuna looked at him, he looked happy, and he looked different. The Tidus that Yuna knew had changed along the journey, this one looked the same as Tidus had when he had first come to Besaid. "Come on." Yuna said and ran up the docking arm that connected Tidus's boat to the rest of Zanarkand.

When Yuna arrived she looked straight at his back, he was talking to some kids, when she saw him turn round and look right into Yuna's eyes. "Well hello. What's your name? I don't remember seeing a fan as beautiful as you. And trust me I would remember."

"Um…" that was all Yuna could say, after all these years she was standing with Tidus, that's when she realised, this wasn't the Tidus that she had come to love, this was the Tidus that was in love with Zanarkand, the Tidus before he came to spira. A Tidus without the memories of the journey, and no memories of her. "Yuna, my name's Yuna."

"Well Yuna, you coming to the game." He asked, Yuna shook her head, when Tidus saw all of them he said, "Well, groupies. Tell you what; if you walk with me to the stadium, I'll get you front row seats. As long as I can watch the sun set with you." The last part was directed at Yuna, this was defiantly not the tidus that Yuna loved, but he wasn't far off, a spark of hope was given to her when he said, "I can't shake the feeling that I've met you before. Have we?"

"Yes. Long ago. In another life maybe." Even though this wasn't far from the truth as far as Yuna was concerned, this was impossible for Tidus, and he just laughed. "Well ok, I won't argue with this 'past life' belief that you have going on. Well, shall we, the game will be starting soon." And with that he walked off, not even bothering to see if Yuna was behind him, even though she did run to catch him up.

They walked to the stadium, even though yuna reminded herself that this was not her Tidus, she was still comforted by his touch. They talked, yuna tried to drop hints about the Spira that she came from, hoping to jog his memory, but nothing worked, it was if he wasn't the Tidus that she knew, but just a shadow of him. As they walked all time seemed to stop and she saw him, the faith from Bevelle. The Faith walked up to Yuna and said, "I'm sorry that we got cut off before. I see that he managed to escape, and by your presence here I believe that he has the sceptre." Yuna just nodded, not saying anything. "I see, well I also see that you have found Tidus again. I must inform you that this Tidus is just a dream. The Tidus that went to spria was a dream, but the transition into the real world changed him into a near real person."

"Then why did he disappear when the Faith died. If he was real he would have been able to stay with me."

"Believe me when I say this. He did change, his spirit was changed into a real person, but his body remained a dream. When his body died, his spirit went to the Farplane, where he is now. I'm afraid that this Tidus is what you would call…a clean slate." The Faith said, yuna's heart broke. "I'm sorry, I have the power to bring Tidus into this world, but I must warn you, he will still be the dream, not a real person, and it will take time. This Tidus will be no more. Replaced by the Tidus that you know. Do you want that?"

"Yes, more than anything." Yuna said, colour returned to her face. And time continued. Yuna now didn't try and drop any hints, she just walked.

The stadium was packed with people. Hundreds, no, thousands of people from all over Zanarkand. Tidus was sitting with his eyes closed, hand on the blitzball, waiting for his team mates, he stood up and looked around, having just opened his eyes he was surprised that his vision found the girl that he had met only a few moments before. It surprised him, even though her clothes looked so strange, so simple, he found something intoxicating about her. BANG! An explosion rocked the stadium, everyone in the stadium jumped back, the sphere in the centre of the stadium had just appeared, even though everyone in Zanarkand knew that sound, Yuna's 'groupies' jumped back more than the rest. Tidus didn't let his mind slip, if he played his cards right, he might just be in with a shot to score, and he wasn't talking about the Blitzball game. He jumped in with the rest of the team, and saw the opposing team jump in on the other side of the sphere. Tidus swam over to the centre of the Sphere, where the Zanarkand Duddles Star player met him, they shook hands, even though Blitzball is a rough sport, everyone of the players are never rude, or hostile to another, before, or after the game. Tidus dropped the ball in the centre, and saw it fall into a kind of launcher, they swam back to their places, and the game began.

Tidus launched himself in from the starting position, and was about to grab the ball when everything changed. Tidus turned and writhed, as if he'd been hit with a bullet. He couldn't move, he was paralysed, and he was blind. But his hearing was still there, for the moment, as the last thing he heard was the time out bell being rung. These bells are only used when a Player seems to be in trouble, and what is meant by trouble is when they have sustained an injury that is life threatened. But that bell was the last this Tidus heard, in fact it was the last thing Tidus ever heard, or thought about, when all his senses died around him.

**Please review. **


End file.
